


Satisfaction

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [42]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Minor Fenris/Hawke/Anders, Multi, POV Anders (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: Anders considers what Justice thinks of their trio.





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'question' prompt in fan_flashworks.

“What does Justice think of all this?” Sara asked.

They were lying together on the bed, enjoying the warmth of the fire. Anders was propped up on the pillows, with Sara’s head on his soft belly and a glass of red wine in his hand. With his other hand, he was absent-mindedly running his fingers through Sara’s long, dark hair.

“Hmm?” he asked, not really of a mind to talk.

“Of us – you, me and Fenris. You once said that Justice thought me a distraction. What does he think of all three of us?”

Anders hadn’t given it much thought. But now that Sara had directed his attention, he could feel the satisfaction emanating from the part of himself that he called Justice.

“He’s pleased about it,” Anders said with some surprise and took a sip of his wine.

“I find that strange,” said Sara. She was playing with the golden hair that led from his belly button down towards his groin, but Anders was so tired he felt no responsive stirring in the latter. Anders tried to focus on the source of Justice’s pleasure.

 _You are focused and grounded_ , Justice said. _And Sara has someone else to turn to, in the event of our demise._

 _Well that’s cheerful_ , thought Anders in response, even as he felt the truth of it settle into his bones.

Aloud, to Sara, he said: “You and Fenris keep me grounded. Justice likes that.”

He could feel Sara smile by the touch of her cheeks against the skin of his belly.

“That’s good,” she said, and kissed his belly button. “I wouldn’t want to think that Justice despised us.”

“Not at all,” Anders said. They had reached an accord, of sorts: the human part of himself that he called Anders, and Justice. Justice found that giving Anders the latitude to live like a man resolved many of the differences of opinion they had once had. Sara on her own had been trouble – too much investment in a single person, along with a sense of responsibility that distracted from the cause – but with Fenris in the picture that burden was lifted, leaving Anders free to focus on what mattered.

Justice-Anders smiled. Who would have thought that the elf would unwittingly contribute to their goals?

He continued to comb Sara’s hair with his fingers, and took another sip from his glass.

“Where is Fenris, anyway?” he asked.

“Taking out some slavers,” Sara said. “Aveline sent him another tip.”

“I don’t know if she’s trying to get him killed or not.”

“I think she just knows what he regards as entertainment.”

“It’s nice to have a night alone with you,” he said. He could feel the warmth of her palm through the thin linen pants he wore.

“Should we do something about that, then?” she asked, rubbing circles on his inner thigh.

He had thought he was too tired, but the silk of Sara’s hair on his belly, the warmth of her breath as it stirred the hairs below his navel, the firm touch of her hand on his thigh seemed to override fatigue.

“You could convince me,” he said with a slow drawl.


End file.
